Aloyse Von Roddenstein
Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein (simply known as 'Rodney '''for short) is a major antagonist of the famed Disney animated series ''Phineas and Ferb. He eventually became the main antagonist of the 2014 special "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". He is known to be the infamous rival of Heinz Doofenshmirtz (the main antagonist of the series) and happens to be more evil than him. He is also (and possibly) the most evil villain of the Phineas and Ferb ''series, as his actions in the ''Phineas and Ferb Save Summer special have outclassed those of other villains, including Doofenshmirtz. He was voiced by Joe Orrantia, who served as a writer and a storyboarder for the series. Role Throughout many of his appearances, Rodney is shown trying to best out Doofenshmirtz in evil-doing, always believing the latter to be a disappointment in villainy in general because of his past failures. However, in many of his appearances, Rodney often fails (either due to Doofenshmirtz's antics or the intervention of Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, O.W.C.A Agent Perry the Platypus). He first appeared in a cameo appeareance in the season 2 episode The Bully Code, where he is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz's place after signing his leg cast. He appears again in Nerdy Dancin, where Doofenshmirtz founds a new organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. dedicated to villainy, and gets the evil scientists to enter a dancing competition in order get some media attention. Rodney attempts to best out on Doofenshmirtz, but their childish scuffle allowed Perry to defeat both of them, sending them and the other evil scientists to a hospital. In the episode Robot Rodeo, Rodney is known to won the First Annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition, but later loses the second one to Doofenshmirtz. In the episode Bullseye!, Rodney competed against Doofenshmirtz and Lawrence Fletcher (the father of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the protagonists of the series) to become leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but fails and ends up having a brawl with Doofenshmirtz over the winning medal. In the episode Road to Danville, Rodney attempts to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Summer Stock Festival Play after Doofenshmirtz gets lost in a desert. Fortunately, with the help from Perry, Doofenshmirtz manages to arrive in the play for his opening line, knocking out Rodney off the stage. In the special Phineas and Ferb Save Summer, Rodney finally makes his big break when he learns that Doofenshmirtz has successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn with his latest -inator, which has put both O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area in a state of panic. During their secret meeting at an abandoned warehouse, Doofenshmirtz explains to his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that his -inator shoots out a tractor beam that uses the mass of Jupiter (the largest planet in the solar system) as an anchor to move the Earth away from its original orbit, even showing the blueprints of the -inator to prove that he created it. As such, the other villains are very delighted by this, and Rodney (being impressed that Doofenshmirtz has finally succeeded in a grand evil scheme for once) seizes the opportunity to lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into enacting his lifelong goal: to take over the world. To that end, Rodney gets the evil scientists to capture all of the disoriented O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry, who keeps in his best to avoid capture) and imprison them in their warehouse to keep them out of the way. Rodney also uses Doofenshmirtz's blueprints to create an -inizor ten times the size and strength, that will move the Earth further away from the sun and send it into a new ice age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands to the world will not be met. As soon he reveals this to everyone in the world during L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s public conference in Danville City Hall, everyone is horrified and disturbed by this revelation, even a shocked Doofenshmirtz starts to realize that the situation is going out of hand. Because of this event, this allowed Rodney and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to get in contact with the world leaders to have the demands met. After a couple of hours, President Barack Obama (who was among the world leaders that were contacted by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. over the situation) informed that all demands are met except for one: the worldwide supply of preztels. Staying true to his word, Rodney smugly activates his -inizor, moving the Earth into perpetual winter. As Rodney and the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N take extreme delight in finally having the entire world under their grasp, Doofenshmirtz starts to have second thoughts, feeling guilty of coming up with the idea of moving the Earth in the first place and seeing that Rodney has gone absolutely crazy with power. After taking a long walk, Doofenshmirtz then decides that he has enough of this and decides to return the Earth back into its proper orbit. However, Rodney still wants to rule the Earth and gets into a fight against Doofenshmirtz, now intending to move the Earth into a new ice age that will endanger billions of people. Another battle between the freed O.W.C.A. agents and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists has enacted, with the scientists fleeing away since they have done the same thing in a ballroom hall in the beginning of the special. After the battle, Rodney pushes Doofenshmirtz away and activates his -inizor into pulling the Earth further away. To ensure that it won't be stopped, Rodney disables the reverse switch and self-destruct button, which finally provokes a furious Doofenshmirtz to smack Rodney with a mop in retaliation. After knocking Rodney unconscious, Doofenshmirtz uses the mop as a wedge and the unconscious Rodney as a fulcrum to tilt the -inizor off the warehouse in an attempt to destroy it for good. Despite Doofenshmirtz's efforts, the -inizor has too much weight to be lifted off. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz is met by an arriving Perry, Monogram, Carl, and Monogram's son Monty, who all help him out by shoving their weight onto the mop, sending the -inizor off the roof and destroying the laser beam. This allowed several rockets (which are implanted in the world's tallest mountains by Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and several kids around the world throughout most of the special) to move the Earth back into its original orbit. After the Earth is safe again, Rodney is placed under arrest for his crimes against humanity. As Monty takes Rodney into O.W.C.A. custody, Rodney smugly swears revenge on Doofenshmirtz by saying, "See ya later, Slouchy!" It can be implied that Rodney himself will face severe charges and be sentenced to life imprisonment as retribution for his crimes against humanity. Personality Rodney is shown to be evil in nature, even proving to be more evil than Doofenshmirtz himself. He is always rude and has been putting down people on their flaws, especially towards his own fellow villains. For one example, he always thinks of Doofenshmirtz as a total failure. Another time was when Dr. Diminutive thinks of a sound of someone gasping is the 'building settling', to which Rodney doesn't buy, as he believes that Diminutive is really stupid in general. He also finds Dr. Bloodpudding's 'bananas for cabanas' quote to be very annoying, and forbids anyone to ever say that again, much to Bloodpudding's dismay. He also even used one of the evil scientists' name (Dr. Bringdown) as an insult towards Doofenshmirtz for pointing out a flaw, and when Dr. Bringdown objects to this, Rodney angrily tells Bringdown to shut up. Rodney is shown to be quite arrogant in nature, as he gloats over his victory in the First Inator Competition, though he later loses the second one to Doofenshmirtz, which has left very Rodney very upset. He also even gloats of having a son named Orville who would help him in creating his inizors. He also proves himself to be an opportunist in nature, taking an advantage on whatever incident that may benefit him the most. One example was when he stole Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-Inator (even renaming it as his Make-Everything-Evil-Inizor) and tried to use it on himself to ensure that he would become the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., though this failed. He even attempted to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Play when the latter was presumed to be missing, though Doofenshmirtz would later arrive for his opening line, much to Rodney's dismay. He even took in the opportunity to lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into ruling the world when he learned that Doofenshmirtz has moved the Earth away from the Sun with his latest -inator. Rodney is also quite intolerant of failure, as shown when he contacts the world leaders to have them meet to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands, and when they replied that only one on the demands hasn't been met, Rodney makes no hesitation to move the Earth into perpetual winter in retaliation. Because of these facts and being a true sadistic megalomaniac at heart, Rodney proved to be dangerous, as he meant to either cause misfortune to others, benefit only himself or his fellow villains, or both. He also enjoys watching people suffer, as he was more than willing to put the Earth into a new Ice Age that would endanger billions of lives per se, something which horrifies everyone (including Doofenshmirtz). Trivia *Similar to Doofenshmirtz labeling his machines as -inators, Rodney prefers to call his inventions as -inizors in general. However, Rodney made a Fog-Clear-inator (which is basically a giant electric fan) during the Second L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition. *In the episode "A Real Boy", Rodney has a son named Orville, who usually helps his father in creating his -inizors. *In the episode "Love at First Byte", similar to Doofenshmirtz having created a robot assistant called Norm, Rodney has his own robot assistant named Chloe, who is designed to perform dancing. Once they met, both Norm and Chloe fell in love with each other until both Doofenshmirtz and Rodney forced the two robots to stop seeing each other again. In spite of this, Norm and Chloe maintain their love for each other. It is unknown what happened to Chloe afterwards following her master's arrest for his crimes. *Though Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the series, Rodney is the true main antagonist of the Save Summer special as he had bigger plans than anyone else. *In most of his appearances, Rodney is relegated to a role of a minor or secondary villain, but in the Save Summer special, he takes on the role of a Bigger Bad, proving to be far more dangerous than Doofenshmirtz (by sending the world into a new ice age and putting billions of lives at stake with his -inizor, something even Doof was against). Rodney even crossed the line when he disabled the reverse switch and self-destruct button on his -inizor to ensure that his plan won't be stopped, which only provoked an infuriated Doofenshmirtz to smack him down with a mop and defeat him. Because of this, Rodney is considered to be the most evil villain in the Phineas and Ferb series, even far more vile than 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, 2nd Dimension Charlene, Liam McCracken, Darth Ferb, Red Skull, Rodrigo, Suzy Johnson, and the Smile Away Reformatory School Sergeant. * His voice and personality mirrored those of the famed Looney Tunes villain, Marvin the Martian. *Rodney is similar to President Alma Coin from The Hunger Games. **Both are sadistic and power-hungry. **They both turn out to be more evil than the main antagonist of the series, and therefore take the role of Bigger Bad. **Both are more than willing to destroy countless lives to get what they want. **Both seek to gain control of their worlds (Coin wants to take control of Panem, Rodney wants to take control of the Earth). *He is similar to Dr. Phillium Benedict from Recess: School's Out!, as they both seek to plunge the Earth into an eternal Ice Age using laser technology to get rid of summer. However, unlike Rodney, Benedict attempts to do so out of his effort of raising test scores. *He is the one of the two members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to be sent to prison for life for his crimes (the other is Professor Bannister for his illegal attempt to annex Canada into Greenland). Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Bigger Bad Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Businessmen Category:Weaklings Category:Supervillains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:God Wannabe Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master of Hero Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elderly Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis